


sensitive love — k. tetsuya;

by 99liners



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sensitive Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99liners/pseuds/99liners
Summary: ↳ you are sensitive to your senses and kuroko is a receptive warm person to your boundaries.
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya/Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: works: anime;





	sensitive love — k. tetsuya;

**Author's Note:**

> request: Anonymous said: Hello! How are you?? May I request Kuroko with a hella sensitive reader? Like one little thing could make her cry?? I’m a very sensitive person (such a big insecurity 😭) and I’d like to see how he would be with it. Thank you so much 💖

> **pairings** : _kuroko tetsuya x gender neutral reader_
> 
> **genre** : _fluff_
> 
> **words** : _1.215_
> 
> **request** : _Anonymous said: Hello! How are you?? May I request Kuroko with a hella sensitive reader? Like one little thing could make her cry?? I’m a very sensitive person (such a big insecurity 😭) and I’d like to see how he would be with it. Thank you so much 💖_

* * *

“today we will start with the chapter on light having dual nature. if anyone has any questions, go ahead,” your physics teacher informed everyone, scribbling the name of the chapter on the blackboard behind her.

you had a question regarding the previous chapter that your teacher had discussed yesterday but you were reluctant to raise your hand and ask a question.

she looked frustrated, or upset was it?

you tried to read your teacher’s facial expressions, trying to figure out if she was tired, angry, or annoyed. like if she raised her eyebrows, you assumed she was frustrated. if she spoke too fast, you thought she was impatient. but today there was no cue so after hesitating for a while, you raised your hand finally.

the teacher turned to you, “yes, y/n-kun?”

“is it okay if i ask a question?”

usually you are met with empathy to your tenuous behavior but today your teacher was having none of that. she sighed loudly, her hand clutching on the marker in her hand as she turned to you angry, “i told you that you don’t need to ask permission for a question. weren’t you paying attention?”

a frown laced your lips, your hands grabbing the hem of your shirt which was untucked owing to you almost missing the bus in the morning. you clutched at it.

“such a poor listener. i am tired of this kind of behavior,” she finished her rant before turning to the board and continuing with the lesson.

you bit your lip. everyone keeps treating you like this because you are a ‘ _poor listener’_ a ‘ _daydreamer_ ’. it is not like you are doing it intentionally, your mind simply wanders when a lot is going on simultaneously around you. like the mama bird on the tree right outside your classroom window, where you usually sit, flying back to her nest to bring food to her little chicks. it is not your fault that you are quick to sense things, picking up on others’ feelings, being able to tell if they sad or angry or happy. instead of seeing you as someone who empathized with others, they call you a creep and claim that they feel insecure, even uncomfortable around you.

your mannerisms often get labelled as ‘ _quirky’_ owing to how you have no friends. first year of high school and still not one single person you could call a friend.

on the first day of the second year of high school, you came across the basketball team who walked by you like you were not just walking and would have crashed into them had you not stopped in time. quietly, you waited to let them pass by when a shorter blue haired boy passed by and while walking out of the practice room his feet got stuck in the threshold causing him to trip, his books falling on the floor.

you crouched down at once, helping him collect his books.

“thank you so much!” he offered, “sorry for the trouble.”

“oh, it is nothing. you are so anxious,” you replied casually before realizing what you had just said. thinking he would be creeped out too, you started to get up to leave. upset because he is cute.

“how did you know?” he asked, grabbing your wrist when you started to walking away.

you turned back at once, squirming slightly to his touch when he immediately let go of your hand.

“sorry.”

“no, um,” you started, your tongue darting out to moisten your now dry lips “i just know..”

“how?” he looked at you intrigued.

you could not help but smile at the change in his facial expressions, “i can feel it,” you shrugged.

“oh? wow that is like a superpower. i am anxious, we have a match tomorrow.”

“yes of course,” you nodded, pretending that you know about the match but you have never even seen one. hell you do not even know what is basketball or how it is played.

“it was nice talking to you, i will see you around?” he smiled, his eyes offering you a kind of warmth that you felt drawn to.

you nodded furiously at that, “of course. tomorrow!” you announced as you panicked. what else should you have said? he is cute, might as well watch his match.

and that is how you met your now boyfriend, kuroko tetsuya. he was not only a warm person with a heart bigger than an ocean but he is always so receptive about your sensitivities. he respects them and always tries to make life easier for you even through the smallest of his actions. even his teammates know that you often feel overwhelmed in groups so they always let you space to breathe and do your thing. sometimes you feel like you overburden them but tetsuya is quick to dismiss your worries. he always assures you that it is nothing and his friends really like having you around. 

his words, his soft touch always instill in you a different kind of warmth. the color you see is also cotton blue like his hair, his aura is beautiful and just so warm. sometimes at night when you think about it, it feels like you are going to combust from just how sweet tetsuya is, which leads you to think that you probably do not deserve him and then texting him something along the lines and then he reassures you again. it is a vicious cycle really, one which you want to break free from but we are working on it and tetsuya believes that you help each other grow.

as the teacher went ahead with the lesson without paying you mind, you craned your neck sideways to notice your boyfriend’s eyes staring right at yours. he was frowning because no one likes watching their significant other getting scolded.

after the class, he approached you and grabbed your hand before walking out.

“hey, where are we going? we have another class,” you said, walking behind him.

“there is time for that. lets take a break,” he offered before walking out to the ground.

“ahha?” you quirked up an eyebrow at the ambiguous reply and let him guide you.

the pair of you walked to the huge cherry blossom tree inside the school grounds. tetsuya sat down and patted the seat next to him.

you chuckled, bemused before sitting down beside him as the both of you laid back on the bark of the tree. your hand at the back of your head acted as pillow while he grabbed your free hand, intertwining the fingers.

you both watched the clouds floating in the sky, discussing what the shapes resembled.

“that is a rabbit,” tetsuya pointed at the sky.

“no! that is penguin!” you exclaimed, trying to point out the beak and flippers.

“but rabbits are cute,” tetsuya chuckled when he found no resemblance of the shape of the cloud with a penguin. he knew he was just looking at a blob of fluffy clouds whereas you were watching the world unfold in front of your beautiful orbs.

“penguins are cuter,” you grinned.

“yeah? then you are my penguin,”  
tetsuya replied. his free hand which was holding yours in his was brought near his lips as he left a chaste kiss against your knuckles.

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶༉‧₊˚.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is deeply appreciated.✨  
> feel free to ask me anything!


End file.
